bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Savage
Derek Savage is a minor antagonist of Bee Shrek Test in the House appearing in Season 4 as one of the antagonists. He's a con-artist and film maker infamous for his laughebly bad and low quality movies, but manages to keep making them due to cheep production costs and a suprrisingly active and supporting fanbase (despite them being supportive for ironic reasons). He appears in the fourth season where he becomes an enemy of the Big Four during his attempt to drug Johnny Test and later joins The Supreme Four, making it the Supreme Five. Appearance Derek Savage is a tall middle aged Caucasian male with white skin and greying hair. He typically wears buttoned shirts, the grey one being the most used, and also wears jeans or kackey pants. He also wears black shoes and has five-o-clock shadow much of the time. After becoming the leader of the Supreme Four/Five, he's given a festive costume which is a black spandex body suit with a large white ballon-like mask with a black circle and red circular linings around it. Personality Derek Savage first appears to be a well-intentioned man who seeks to teach children good morals and lessons through Cool Cat, his adoptive son, regardless of how bad the execution is. When he first met Johnny Test, he was initiall kind to him, but this was soon revealed to be a ruse as Derek began to force Johnny to consume his drugs, which failed due to the arrival of Cory Baxter. Derek is a corrupt man who lies and decieves people and drugs them as a result. Upon joining the Supreme Four, Derek becomes power hungry and is obsessed with destroying the Big Four, which ultimately leads to his downfall. Synopsis Season Four Derek Savage first appears in the season opening, Cool Cat in Town where he first appears on a TV during a Cool Cat movie that Johnny is watching. Later on, Johnny runs into Derek Savage when he visits his house to get a signature on his copy of Cool Cat Saves the Kids, but he lures Johnny into a back ally and attempts to drug him. During this event, Cory finds out about this and attacks Derek which results in his death at the hands of Cory's Ass Blaster move. Derek Savage appears dead, but his body is later found by Cool Cat and is resurrected by Cool Cat and is brought to Tophat Money where he's given the offer to join the Supreme Four, a group of powerful villains under the control of Will Smith Fish. Derek, with the promis of potential revenge against Cory and the defeat of the Big Four, gladly accepts the offer and is the fifth member of the group, making it the Supreme 5, though the name change was never really official. For much of the season, Derek and the Supreme Four gather their strength and fight the Big Four in the mid-season climax, Supreme Cory. In the episode, the Big Four are sent to a remote corner of Washington D.C. where Derek Savage and the other Supreme Four/Five members await them. Upon arrival, the group springs into action and charges right at the Big Four. Despite early successes, Derek is ultimately overpowered by Cory and his handgun is grabbed by Cory and he uses it to shoot Derek in the head, killing him once again and this time for good. The rest of the Supreme Four were wipped out as well, except for Tophat Money who escaped when he had the opportunity. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Johnny Test Universe Category:Cory In the House Universe